Mayhem & Miranda
by Max1098
Summary: Miranda's been homeschooled all her life. As has she been doing Karate and fashion desgin. She's also a great photographer for a 15 year old. She's a great addition to Team Austin. But things get EXTREEMLY crazy when someone from her past shows up. Follow Team Austin as you travel through the A&A episodes, along with some origianal chapters with Miranda. AUSTINxALLY OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Austin & Ally FanFiction Readers! :)**_

_**I'm warning you now, I haven't been on this part of FF...ever. :P So, I'm not really sure how you do stuff over here but I'm a part of the Kickin' It (On Disney XD) FanFiction Archive and I've written 10 stories/one-shots/two-shots/three-shots for Kickin' It :) I'm happy to be here in the A&A Archive and I'm so excited to get to know y'all! :)**_

_**I'm not sure how anything works here in the A&A archive, but I've seen 2 maybe 3 stories like this one on the Kickin' It archive so this may be the first one on the A&A! I have no idea, like I said. :P :) So basically if you haven't read one of these before, all it is, is the Austin & Ally episodes in the point of view of my OC, (which in this case happens to be Miranda) & It's got the OC added into the permanent characters. :) **_

_**It's kind of confusing to explain so read on & hopefully it'll make more scence! :)**_

_**BTW- this is just the 3 minute sneak peak of Girlfriends & Girl Friend's that I found on Disney's website. I need to wait til Sunday to see the whole episode. :) **_

_**BTW- These episode's will be out of order. :)**_

_**:) I can't wait for Sunday! :DD :)**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally. I do own Miranda though. :)**

* * *

cgi/set?id=69678188

I walked into Sonic Boom with my new little brown and white puppy.

She's too adorable. 3

Anyway, I was carrying her like I would a baby but people are so used to me walking in Sonic Boom with a dog (Or two...) that nobody really paid that much attention.

Which I am very happy about.

"Hey Austin," I say walking into the store. "Hey Kira." Then I stop in my tracks.

Kira?

I walk backwards a couple steps and I realize Austin must be asking her out, like he had asked me about eariler.

I nodded and started to mind my own buisness (Sort of.) again, walking towards the piano's on the wall.

And I may or may not be easedropping on their conversation.

"So, Kira..." Austin starts, nervously. I roll my eyes and laugh at his nervousness. "I was wondering if... you know..." I sighed heavily and pulled out my phone.

_Just ask her out already! Man Up, Dude! ~Miranda_

I saw him laugh and roll his eyes, sticking is phone back in his pocket.

"Go out sometime? Like on a date."

"Well, that's a start." I mumble to myself; rolling my eyes, walking behind the counter.

"A date?...Are you being serious?" Kira asks with a slight laugh.

"Huh. Not exactly the response I was looking for..." Austin says.

"Ouchy..." I sang, wincing. Kira and Austin turned their eyes towards me.

"Oh sorry. Continue. Don't mind me. I'm not here." I say, fumbling around with the papers on the countertop, finally picking up a magazine and holding it in front of my face.

"Miranda... We can still see you." Austin pointed out.

"Pfft," I remove the magazine and make a sheepish face at the two people in front of me. "Pfft. I knew that." Then I ducked down behind the counter.

"Miranda-"

I cut Kira off. "You can't see me. HA!"

I could almost feel Kira roll her eyes at me and turn back to Austin.

"Sorry about her. She's a little weird." Austin says.

"Hey!" I yell at him but it's so true so I'm not even going to try & deny it.

Kira shakes her head, "No, Austin, It's just that- I thought you and Ally liked each other."

That made me rise up on my knee's so I could see this whole thing unfold, and raise an eyebrow at them.

My face was shocked to say the least, I mean I knew Austin knew how to fancy Ally, but... I never even thought about them getting together. It's like... You just get so used to how two people act around each other that seeing them act like that is no big deal. I guess it stands out more to other people who aren't always around them...

"WHAT?" Austin laughs, "Me and Ally?" He laughs again. "pfft, No way!"

"You sure?" Kira questions, stepping towards him.

"Yeah Austin, You sure about that?" Because I'm almost positive I would have heard about this from one of them if they did like each other. It does kind of make sense but... why didn't one of them tell me?

He glares at me over Kira's shoulder then flickers his eyes back to Kira's.

When Austin nods, Kira says, "Cuz, I've never seen a guy and girl spend so much time together that weren't boyfriend/girlfriend."

"She has a point Austin." I say, putting one elbow up on the counter. (My other arm is still holding my puppy.)

"Miranda, please shut up or go." Austin says through clenched teeth.

I roll my eyes and make a face. "I'm sorry, Austin, but I'm having a little hard time believing this whole thing. Why didn't one of you tell me you liked each other?" I asked him, standing up and walking to the other side of the counter; leaning back against it.

"Miranda, We don't like each other okay? _Trust me_. Ally and I are just friends. We like each other a lot, but not in _that_ way." Austin laughs again.

I nodd and sit up on the counter.

I figure I should shut my mouth before I cost Austin a date. And I am_ not_, repeat _not_, watching romance movies with him and Dez on a saturday night.

I'd rather be stabbed in the eyes with forks.

Or sporks.

Actually, Wouldn't sporks hurt more cuz they're plastic-

"Alright," Kira laughs slightly. "As long as there's nothing going on between you and Ally... I'll go out with you." Kira says walking back over to the counter. She bit her bottom lip while smiling and I knew she must like Austin a little bit.

The only thing that's still bugging me is Ally.

Does she like Austin?

I see Austin do some bizarre happy dance that looks a little like strangling somebody.

...I'm going to strangle him if he does it again.

I resist the urge to laugh by putting a hand over my mouth that wants to explode into fits of laughter.

Kira see's this and turns back to Austin, wondering what I'm looking at.

Austin quickly recovers himself when he see's Kira turn around again by putting one of his feet up on a bench and leaning on it.

Then I see Trish coming through the doors, I wave at her, "Hey Trish! ..New Job?" I ask.

"Yup. New dog?" Trish asks me.

"Yup." I say, smiling.

"Austin, here are the flowers you ordered for Ally." Trish says, putting a bouquet of flowers down on the counter.

"Wow. Talk about bad timing." I say, laughing. Austin glares at me again and I shut my mouth, turning around so I had my back to Austin and Kira.

"Austin, those flowers are beautiful!" I gushed when I got a better look at the bouquet Trish had just brought in. "Ally's gonna love them! OOO- Photo-op!" I yell, pulling out my camera and snapping a couple pictures of it.

Kira makes a face at me and Trish, then one at Austin.

"I-It's not what it looks like-"

"Famous last words." I mumble to myself, making Trish laugh.

"I just ordered some flowers to thank her for writing the song for my video." Austin says, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

I smile and say, "Yeah, Really nothing."

He gives me a greatful smile.

"What, now you apreshiate my talking?" I say, giving him a look.

He shakes his head and facepalms.

"And some more-" Trish says walking over the door and helping the 5 other workmen bring in flowers.

"Whoa- Trish, Austin didn't order that many! What are you doing? He's trying to get a date with Kira and you are spoiling that chance! And I am not, repeat not-"

"Not." Dez says coming inside sonic boom with his video camera.

He's glued to that thing like I'm glued to my camera.

I turn and glare at him over my shoulder.

"Spending my saturday night with doofus one and doofus two watching them cry over some girl loosing her memory!"

"What else would you be doing?" Trish asked.

"...I'm sure I could find something better to do." I finally say.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Who's got a secret admirer?" Dez asked, _just now_ figuring out that there's flowers all over the place.

"No body." I tell Dez.

When he still looks confused Trish says happily, "These are the flowers Austin got for Ally."

"Trish, what part of Austin and Kira and date don't you understand?!" I hiss at her.

"Uh... The Kira part." I roll my eyes and sit back up on the counter. I turn my head to a very confused and kind of hurt Kira. "Get comterable, sweetheart. We're gonna be here a while. Sorry you had to see this."

"Austin's Ally's secret admirer? Awwwwwwww..." Dez gushes.

"No, No, No he's not, Dez." I tell him.

"I know he's not Dez. I'm Dez. He's Austin. Duh." Dez tells me. I roll my eyes and facepalm.

How dumb can he be?

"No, I'm not. I just wanted a small gift." Austin said, glaring at Trish.

"This is your idea of a small gift?" Kira asks.

"I'd hate to see your idea of a big one, then..." I say, looking at the dozens of flowers they're still bringing in.

"Well, when it comes to Austin and Ally, no gesture is too big." Trish says, totally oblivious about the situation Austin's going through right now. "They have a special relationship."

"And apprently, so do I with Austin and Dez on saturday nights. I'll go get my earplugs..." I say, hopping down from the counter and walking over to stand next to Dez.

That's when the worst possible person to show up at the moment... shows up.

"Oh my gosh, who are all the flower's for?" Ally says coming down the stairs.

"They're for you..." Kira sings, sadly.

I nodd and wince while Dez just keeps recording.

Bozo.

Ally laughs, "Really? From who?"

Austin shyly raises his hand halfway up in the air and says, "Me?"

Dez is now trying to capture Austin & Ally's reaction's while Kira, Trish and I are just standing there, watching this whole thing unfold.

Ally takes the card from one of the flowers and reads it.

"_There's no way I could make it without you._ Awe! Thank you so much, Austin! This is the sweetest thing ever!" Ally throws her arms around him in a _very tight _hug and I have to resist the urge to say, 'Awe!' because it is seriously the sweetest thing in the world.

"Kira, step aside please, I need a clear shot of our happy couple." Dez says.

"Nice going Dez!" I hiss at him, seeing Kira's half-hurt half-shocked expresson on her face didn't suprise me when she turned on her heel and started to leave.

Austin saw this and calls after her, "Kira! Wait! I can explain!" running after her... dragging Ally with him.

"Whoa- slow down!" Ally calls, still hanging onto him.

"Ally! Let go!" I yell after her. She does and falls flat on her face.

I wince.

"Well, looks like you won't have to watch romance movies with Dez and Austin on saturday."

"Yeah, looks like I'll be playing wing-girl...and puppy clean-er-up-er after-...er." I say. Trish and Dez wince and I say, "I have to go change my jacket. Dez, go talk to Austin and Trish go talk to Ally. I'll get Kira on my way to the bathroom." I tell them before walking out of the store.

_I think I'd rather watch romance movies then feel like I'm living in one..._

* * *

**_Author's note: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that. It ammused me greatly typing it up, so I hope it's good! Like I said, I haven't read anything on this archive yet, I've been too busy updating all my other Kickin' It ones, so yeah. :) Hopefully I'll have time to read some! :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! & tell me what you think! I don't usually beg for reviews but I have so many stories up & running that it's hard to know which ones to update first without reviews! :)_**

**_I have a Kickin' It story like this too if you wanna check that out, that would be awesome! :)_**

**_See you in the next chapter! :))_**

**_~Max1098_**


	2. Chapter 2 Girlfriends & Girl Friends

_**Author's**** Note: I know. I'm awful. I appologize but in my defence I have like 9 stories running right now so it's extreemly difficult to find time to update all of them in the pace that my readers want me too. **_

_**Anyway, I appologize and on with the chapter! :)**_

**_You can follow me on Twitter! :) MissyandMeghan :)_**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Austin & Ally. Because if I did, I wouldn't make us have to wait 2 weeks for Campers & Complications. I do own Miranda though. **

**link to outfits- www. polyvore . com (Remove spaces & paste the link. :))**

* * *

untitled_294/set?id=69917694&lid=2221407

"Hey guys, even though I don't wanna know what's going on, I'm going to ask anyway. What-" I say, walking into Sonic Boom and seeing cheering.

"Austin's song is the number one video!" Trish yells at me, exciedly.

"Hey, that's awesome, I'm glad I asked. Congrats guys." I tell them as I reach them on the other side of Sonic Boom.

"Thanks but you helped too, you're a part of this team too, Miranda." Austin tells me.

I shrug, "Eh. You guys have bigger parts."

"Miranda, you are. You helped me with make-up and the costumes in that video. Congrats to you too." Ally says.

I smile and switch the dog leash to my other hand, "It was nothing."

They laugh and Dez goes, "I can't believe it- I directed a number one video!"

"Congrats Dez!" Trish says almost... genuinly.

I run and hide behind the piano bench.

"What?" Austin laughs.

"We're going to get a blizzard." When they look at me funny, I explain more. "Trish complimented Dez. There for, we will get a blizzard. Eaither that or a gaint bolder will crush half the store. ...OR it'll rain continuously." I say, putting my elbows on the bench and counting off the things I listed on my fingers.

"You are all sorts of crazy, aren't cha?" Trish asks.

I give her a look and Ally laughs, shakes her head and says, "Austin, you and Kira look great!"

I nodd, "We're just lucky people can't smell her breath through the TV. Or there'd be noone left to vote for the video." Trish says.

I laugh and shake my head while rising to my feet and walking back over to them.

"Sometimes... In my dreams... I can still smell it." Dez says with a terrified look on his face. I tilt my head to the side at him and so does my boxer. We all laugh at Dez as we walk back over to the counter.

"It's a bummer, Kira seems really cool. I'd totally ask her out if her breath didn't smell like," He starts to turn around and I see Kira walking in the door. I widen my eyes and have to put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing like an idiot at the irony. "Rotting- Oh! Hey, Kira!" Austin says.

I laugh and shake my head in ammusement.

"Oh hey guys! Congradulations!" Kira says, smiling.

Team Austin all leans away from her with disgusted looks on their faces. I just stand still and roll my eyes.

"Guys-" I start but Austin catches on to what I was about to say.

"Wait- say that again." Austin says.

"Congradualtions?" Kira says with the smile slowly fading from confusion.

"One more time- a little breathy-er." Dez says as they all take a deep breath and move closer to Kira.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Guys-"

"Not now, Miranda." Dez scolds me. I roll my eyes and throw my hands in the air and let them fall to my sides with a slap.

Kira laughs, "You guys are silly, it's so good to see you."

They all let out their breaths and smiled.

"You too!" Ally says, laughing a bit. I smile and roll my eyes. "Tried to tell you." I sang.

They all gave me a look and Ally continued talking. "Is there something different about you? New hair, new dress, new toothpaste?" Ally asks.

"Way to go subtle." I say putting my hands on my hips, shaking my head in ammusement.

"Nope, same old me." Kira says happily. "Anyway, my dad knew your video was going to be number one... and wanted me to give you these." Kira says pulling Austin aside and handing him an envolope.

Austin takes it and curiously reads the front.

"Congradulations, On behalf of _Starr Records_, enjoy these four Ultimate Wrestling Tickets!- Awesome!" Austin says exiedly.

I make a face with the girls.

"Great!" Dez says as he hi-fives Austin.

"Ohhh... Ultimate Wrestling tickets. Something we can all enjoy. Eh." Trish says fake exciedly as me, Ally and her do our handshake and go "Eh..." with her.

Austin laughs slightly and then says, "Hey! Let's go celebrate by getting pizza. On me."

"Okay!" I say as Dez goes, "Yes!", Ally goes, "Yeah!" and Trish just smiles and nods.

That's a first.

Me, Ally, Trish and Dez start out of Sonic Boom and Austin stays back to talk to Kira.

"Wanna come with Kira?"

"Sure! As long as you promise not to order garlic and anchovey. I used to eat it everyday, but I think it made my breath stink." Kira says as they start out the door with us.

"No.." Austin lies badly.

And I thought _I _was bad.

"You kidding me?" Ally.

"WHAAAATTT?" ...Trish.

"Guys, remember, it was desgust-" and Trish slapped Dez in the stomach. "-ingly exelent. Saved it." Dez says, holding up a hand. I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah. Saved it. Just barely but saved it." I say before we all shake our heads and leave Sonic Boom.

**~Austin and Ally Theme Song! :) ~**

I was kind of blocking out Dez and Trish's conversation about a cavety becuase I was pretty focused on Austin and Kira.

Austin can be such a dork.

Good part is, Kira thinks it's adorable.

...I think.

I hope...

"Kira... can I get you another slice?" Austin asks her.

Kira laughs a bit, "Nope.. Still good with the four you already gave me." she says smiling at him.

"Are they too hot?" I put my head in my hand. Gosh he's a dork when it comes to girls. "I can blow on them for you!" Austin grabs Kira's plate but Kira takes it back from him.

"That's okay. I'm gonna go grab some napkins." Kira laughs, getting up from her chair.

Thinking fast, Austin stands up and holds his shirt out. "Use my shirt."

I spread my fingers apart so I can look at him.

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"I'll stick with paper napkins, thanks." Kira laughs again and heads over to Mini's.

Austin sits down and I lean back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest.

"Austin, this is the saddest thing I've seen in my life. And I live next to Dez. And across the street from you." I tell him.

He makes a face at me and turns to Ally and Trish.

"Guys, be honest, am I acting weird?" He asks us.

"Uh- yeah I think that was established." I say, leaning forward again and taking a drink of whatever Dez ordered me.

"I wouldn't say weird- I'd say _really weird_." Trish says.

Austin sighs and looks in Kira's direction. "She's just so pretty." Then he realizes something and looks back at us. "It's throwing off my whole game."

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"What you need is for someone to subtlely talk you up. Alow me."

"Well, this should be interesting." I say looking at Trish.

She nodds and Kira comes back with the napkins.

"Here you go." She says handing some to Ally.

"Thank you, how amazing is Austin?"

Oh my...

"He's funny, talented, awesome dancer, can count to ten in Spainsh-"

"Ally, I can count to-" But Ally cuts me off.

"Whatever." I make a face and she continues. "Has amazing hair," Austin seemed to be pretty cool with it until then. He smiled but gave Ally a look when she touched his hair. Ally sighs and says, "What am I forgetting?"

"Just the subtlety part." Trish says.

I nodd and say, "Yeah. Important detail, Ally."

She gives me and Trish a look and Kira speaks up.

"You're right Ally, he's a good one. Well, I gotta run. Thanks for lunch." and she grabs her purse and walks off.

"Bye!" We all call after her.

"I should probably go too. I have to get back to the store." Ally says getting up and putting her napkin on the table.

"Okay, I am totally asking her out." Austin says, refferring to Kira.

"Ohhhh, whoa, bad idea. You can't date your boss's daughter." Trish says.

"But I like her." I roll my eyes but smile at Austin's little kid repsonce.

"I say go for it, follow your heart, don't let anyone get in your way." She turns to leave but Dez is blocking her path. "Dez, you're in my way."

Dez moves aside and Ally goes back to the store.

Austin turns to me and says, "Miranda...what do you think?"

I sit up straight and say, "Austin, I have to agree with Ally. Follow your heart. But Trish does have a point too. Especailly with all the trouble we get into nowadays." I tell him. He nods, "Follow your heart." I say.

"Thanks Miranda." He says.

I nodd, "No problem. Hey, look, I gotta run. I have to finish some sketches for Austin. See you guys later." I say grabbing my bag and my paiently waiting boxer and heading back home.

**~Screen Change~ _(Author's Note: part of this is from the last chapter :))_**

cgi/set?id=69678188

I walked into Sonic Boom with my new little brown and white puppy.

She's too adorable.

Anyway, I was carrying her like I would a baby but people are so used to me walking in Sonic Boom with a dog (Or two...) that nobody really paid that much attention.

Which I am very happy about.

"Hey Austin," I say walking into the store. "Hey Kira." Then I stop in my tracks.

Kira?

I walk backwards a couple steps and I realize Austin must be asking her out, like he had asked me about eariler.

I nodded and started to mind my own buisness (Sort of.) again, walking towards the piano's on the wall.

And I may or may not be easedropping on their conversation.

"So, Kira..." Austin starts, nervously. I roll my eyes and laugh at his nervousness. "I was wondering if... you know..." I sighed heavily and pulled out my phone.

_Just ask her out already! Man Up, Dude! ~Miranda_

I saw him laugh and roll his eyes, sticking is phone back in his pocket.

"Go out sometime? Like on a date."

"Well, that's a start." I mumble to myself; rolling my eyes, walking behind the counter.

"A date?...Are you being serious?" Kira asks with a slight laugh.

"Huh. Not exactly the response I was looking for..." Austin says.

"Ouchy..." I sang, wincing. Kira and Austin turned their eyes towards me.

"Oh sorry. Continue. Don't mind me. I'm not here." I say, fumbling around with the papers on the countertop, finally picking up a magazine and holding it in front of my face.

"Miranda... We can still see you." Austin pointed out.

"Pfft," I remove the magazine and make a sheepish face at the two people in front of me. "Pfft. I knew that." Then I ducked down behind the counter.

"Miranda-"

I cut Kira off. "You can't see me. HA!"

I could almost feel Kira roll her eyes at me and turn back to Austin.

"Sorry about her. She's a little weird." Austin says.

"Hey!" I yell at him but it's so true so I'm not even going to try & deny it.

Kira shakes her head, "No, Austin, It's just that- I thought you and Ally liked each other."

That made me rise up on my knee's so I could see this whole thing unfold, and raise an eyebrow at them.

My face was shocked to say the least, I mean I knew Austin knew how to fancy Ally, but... I never even thought about them getting together. It's like... You just get so used to how two people act around each other that seeing them act like that is no big deal. I guess it stands out more to other people who aren't always around them...

"WHAT?" Austin laughs, "Me and Ally?" He laughs again. "pfft, No way!"

"You sure?" Kira questions, stepping towards him.

"Yeah Austin, You sure about that?" Because I'm almost positive I would have heard about this from one of them if they did like each other. It does kind of make sense but... why didn't one of them tell me?

He glares at me over Kira's shoulder then flickers his eyes back to Kira's.

When Austin nods, Kira says, "Cuz, I've never seen a guy and girl spend so much time together that weren't boyfriend/girlfriend."

"She has a point Austin." I say, putting one elbow up on the counter. (My other arm is still holding my puppy.)

"Miranda, please shut up or go." Austin says through clenched teeth.

I roll my eyes and make a face. "I'm sorry, Austin, but I'm having a little hard time believing this whole thing. Why didn't one of you tell me you liked each other?" I asked him, standing up and walking to the other side of the counter; leaning back against it.

"Miranda, We don't like each other okay? _Trust me_. Ally and I are just friends. We like each other a lot, but not in _that_ way." Austin laughs again.

I nodd and sit up on the counter.

I figure I should shut my mouth before I cost Austin a date. And I am_ not_, repeat _not_, watching romance movies with him and Dez on a saturday night.

I'd rather be stabbed in the eyes with forks.

Or sporks.

Actually, Wouldn't sporks hurt more cuz they're plastic-

"Alright," Kira laughs slightly. "As long as there's nothing going on between you and Ally... I'll go out with you." Kira says walking back over to the counter. She bit her bottom lip while smiling and I knew she must like Austin a little bit.

The only thing that's still bugging me is Ally.

Does she like Austin?

I see Austin do some bizarre happy dance that looks a little like strangling somebody.

...I'm going to strangle him if he does it again.

I resist the urge to laugh by putting a hand over my mouth that wants to explode into fits of laughter.

Kira see's this and turns back to Austin, wondering what I'm looking at.

Austin quickly recovers himself when he see's Kira turn around again by putting one of his feet up on a bench and leaning on it.

Then I see Trish coming through the doors, I wave at her, "Hey Trish! ..New Job?" I ask.

"Yup. New dog?" Trish asks me.

"Yup." I say, smiling.

"Austin, here are the flowers you ordered for Ally." Trish says, putting a bouquet of flowers down on the counter.

"Wow. Talk about bad timing." I say, laughing. Austin glares at me again and I shut my mouth, turning around so I had my back to Austin and Kira.

"Austin, those flowers are beautiful!" I gushed when I got a better look at the bouquet Trish had just brought in. "Ally's gonna love them! OOO- Photo-op!" I yell, pulling out my camera and snapping a couple pictures of it.

Kira makes a face at me and Trish, then one at Austin.

"I-It's not what it looks like-"

"Famous last words." I mumble to myself, making Trish laugh.

"I just ordered some flowers to thank her for writing the song for my video." Austin says, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

I smile and say, "Yeah, Really nothing."

He gives me a greatful smile.

"What, now you apreshiate my talking?" I say, giving him a look.

He shakes his head and facepalms.

"And some more-" Trish says walking over the door and helping the 5 other workmen bring in flowers.

"Whoa- Trish, Austin didn't order that many! What are you doing? He's trying to get a date with Kira and you are spoiling that chance! And I am not, repeat not-"

"Not." Dez says coming inside sonic boom with his video camera.

He's glued to that thing like I'm glued to my camera.

I turn and glare at him over my shoulder.

"Spending my saturday night with doofus one and doofus two watching them cry over some girl loosing her memory!"

"What else would you be doing?" Trish asked.

"...I'm sure I could find something better to do." I finally say.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Who's got a secret admirer?" Dez asked, _just now_ figuring out that there's flowers all over the place.

"No body." I tell Dez.

When he still looks confused Trish says happily, "These are the flowers Austin got for Ally."

"Trish, what part of Austin and Kira and date don't you understand?!" I hiss at her.

"Uh... The Kira part." I roll my eyes and sit back up on the counter. I turn my head to a very confused and kind of hurt Kira. "Get comterable, sweetheart. We're gonna be here a while. Sorry you had to see this."

"Austin's Ally's secret admirer? Awwwwwwww..." Dez gushes.

"No, No, No he's not, Dez." I tell him.

"I know he's not Dez. I'm Dez. He's Austin. Duh." Dez tells me. I roll my eyes and facepalm.

How dumb can he be?

"No, I'm not. I just wanted a small gift." Austin said, glaring at Trish.

"This is your idea of a small gift?" Kira asks.

"I'd hate to see your idea of a big one, then..." I say, looking at the dozens of flowers they're still bringing in.

"Well, when it comes to Austin and Ally, no gesture is too big." Trish says, totally oblivious about the situation Austin's going through right now. "They have a special relationship."

"And apprently, so do I with Austin and Dez on saturday nights. I'll go get my earplugs..." I say, hopping down from the counter and walking over to stand next to Dez.

That's when the worst possible person to show up at the moment... shows up.

"Oh my gosh, who are all the flower's for?" Ally says coming down the stairs.

"They're for you..." Kira sings, sadly.

I nodd and wince while Dez just keeps recording.

Bozo.

Ally laughs, "Really? From who?"

Austin shyly raises his hand halfway up in the air and says, "Me?"

Dez is now trying to capture Austin & Ally's reaction's while Kira, Trish and I are just standing there, watching this whole thing unfold.

Ally takes the card from one of the flowers and reads it.

"_There's no way I could make it without you._ Awe! Thank you so much, Austin! This is the sweetest thing ever!" Ally throws her arms around him in a _very tight _hug and I have to resist the urge to say, 'Awe!' because it is seriously the sweetest thing in the world.

"Kira, step aside please, I need a clear shot of our happy couple." Dez says.

"Nice going Dez!" I hiss at him, seeing Kira's half-hurt half-shocked expresson on her face didn't suprise me when she turned on her heel and started to leave.

Austin saw this and calls after her, "Kira! Wait! I can explain!" running after her... dragging Ally with him.

"Whoa- slow down! Still hugging here." Ally calls, still hanging onto him.

"It's okay. I see what's going on. You two clearly have feelings for each other and your friends want you together too.

"What, no! It's not like that." Ally tries to explain but Kira stops her.

"It's all good Ally, I'm not going to get in the way." she turns to Austin. "Let's just... forget the date."

And with that, she walks out.

I could see Austin & Ally's confused and hurt expressions on their faces but something made me look twice.

They looked real, but I didn't believe that Ally was sad that Austin lost a date to Kira.

Somehow I couldn't.

...Hm.

Looks like it's time for more reasearch.

Austin and Ally walk back over to me (who had hopped up on the counter), Trish and Dez.

"Trish! I told you to get a simple bouquet, not the whole store!" Austin says, frusterated.

"You told me to get something for myself too. And I get a bonus for every flower I sell." she picks up a bouquet and hands it to him. "So thank you."

"Well. Time to go bust out the spy gear." I say, hopping down from the counter.

**~Screen Change~**

cgi/set?id=71322328

"Hey Miranda," Ally says as she and Austin come into the practice room.

"Whatcha doing?" Austina asks.

"Just fixing my camera's lense. Dez broke my cover for it and I'm putting a new one on. What's up with you guys? Writing a song? Should I leave?" I ask as I go to get up Ally laughs.

"No, I'm just helping Austin plan the perfect date."

I just stood there for a second, staring at them.

"...Huh?..."

Austin laughs, "She's helping me plan the perfect date for Me and Kira so I can show her how I feel."

"Ok...do you want me to help?" I ask as I sit my camera down on the piano (That's where I was sitting).

"Sure. But- what would a girl who's homeschooled know anything about dating?" Austin says.

I give him a hard glare. "Ha-ha. -Not funny. We're not unsocialized geeks, Austin. Plus, I've never been on a date before because I'm only 15, there's no rush. Okay? All the guys that exist today are jerks." I say, crossing my arms.

"Hey!" Austin says.

"Sorry, just saying. And not you, obvouisly." I say uncrossing my arms.

"So, tell me about your perfect date." Ally says pulling out her song book.

"We'd go to a Zombie convention, grab some pancakes, and then play video games in Dez's bacement."

Me and Ally look at Austin, each other, then back at Austin.

"And you think I know nothing about dating." I laugh.

He gives me a look.

"What?" He says when he see's Ally's face. "He's got an Awesome TV."

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Austin, this it's gotta be special. This isn't a guys night out. Picture this." She stands up and walks over to the chair and grabs a blanket.

She spreads it out on the floor and Austin stands up next to me.

"A picnic, under the stars, a romantic movie's playing-"

"OO!" Austin snaps his fingers, "like, _Bikini Beach Blood Bash!_"

I stand there for a second before saying, "And, I'm out." before whistling to have my golden retriever puppy follow me, and we walk out of the practice room and shut the door.

Down on the regular floor of Sonic Boom I see Dez.

"Hey! Miranda! Guess what?" He asks.

"What?" I ask, playing along, prepared to not laugh at whatever _'awesome'_ idea he had now.

"I figured out how to get Kira to go on a date with Austin! It's genuious!" He asks.

I resist the urge to say a sarcastic comment and say, "Really?! That's great! How?"

"Fishing net and a tranqelizer dart." I widen my eyes at him and make a face.

"Dude... No. That's- no. Besides where would you even find a fishing net and a tranqulizer dart big enough-"

No sooner had those words came out of my mouth, he pulled the items out of his backback.

"Why... do you have, a tranquilzer dart and a fishing net ...in your backpack?" I ask him.

"Because the bear net wouldn't fit in my backpack. _Duh_." Dez says.

I roll my eyes.

"Hey, why do you always have dogs with you?" Dez asks.

I look down at the puppy and then back at Dez. "Oh!- I have like, 5 dogs of my own but I dog sit and watch the rest that I walk around with. It's a fun job and it pays good. I watch mostly the mall store's owner's dogs who can't leave them at home yet, and people in my neighborhood. I just love animals." I tell him.

"OH- That makes since." He says, but he makes a face to the side of him.

"Oh, and keeping a tranquilizer dart and a fishing net in your backpack does?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Uh, yea-huh." He says.

I roll my eyes, "uh-huh."

"I gotta go show Austin! _He'll_ love my plan!" Dez says before sprinting upstairs.

I stand there for a second before I realize that Austin & Ally are planning Austin's perfect date.

"Wait-DEZ! WAIT!" But as soon as I catch him, we're inside the practice room and at the sound of me and Dez sprinting in the room, Austin and Ally jump up from their _cuddling postion of Austin's arm around Ally and Ally's head on his shoulder_ and smart Dez goes, "I know how to get Kira to the date. Fishing net, Tranquilizer dart!" As he holds up each object.

I notice Austin seems to have recovered from when we first barged in, but Ally was staring at the floor, a blush clear on her face.

"Awesome!" and he and Dez, leave the room.

I laugh and roll my eyes at the two 15 year old kid-like teenagers leaving the room but, when I turn around to face Ally, she's got a lovestruck look on her face, as well as the blush and a smile.

WELL... this should be interesting.

**~Screen Flip~ _(Author's note: Just so you know, this is one of my favorite scenes in the episode. :) I love it :))_**

untitled_296/set?id=69938717&lid=2221407

I'm sitting in the mall with Trish and my golden doodle, talking when Ally comes up to us with shopping bags.

"Trish! Miranda!" Ally calls out. "Look what I got for Austin's date with Kira."

I put my drink down next to me and me and Trish look at her.

"A cozy picnic blanket," she says putting an orange shopping bag down next to a blue chair across from Trish's pink one. "a Jar of pickles," She pulls them out of a pink shopping bag and sits them down on the table infront of me and Trish (I'm sitting on the stage thing behind Trish's chair.), "I like Austin," she pulls out something else and me and Trish make a confused face and look at each other then back at Ally.

"heart shaped salomies," Ally pulls the next thing out of the pink bag. "Whoa- wait a second-" I say, stopping her.

"Say that again?" Trish says and I nodd.

"Heart shaped salomies...?" Ally says.

"No, not that!" I say, a smile growing on my face, as well as Trish's.

"The part about you liking Austin!" Trish says, trying to hold in her exiedness.

"Oh!" She sits down the container of meat and the bag and sits down nervously. "Right! That! Yeah... I like Austin." Ally says, smiling.

My mouth drops to the floor but somehow still manages to stay in a smile and Trish just has the biggest possible smile on her face right now.

We all stand up and start squealing like little girls. Or fangirls...

"Ally, this is huge!" And Trish hugs Ally.

"Ally, that's awesome! Wait- When did this happen?" I ask as I hug her next.

"Yeah! What happened?" Trish asks.

"I don't know! We where pretending we where on the perfect date, and all of the sudden, it felt like, we where on the perfect date." And we start squealing again. But, when we stop, Ally's sudden serious expression makes us all sit down.

"Guys, What should I do? I'm freaking out." Ally says.

I sigh and think for a minute. But Trish beats me to talking.

"Well, for starters, I wouldn't help him plan a date for another girl." I nodd at Trish's responce.

"That's true." I point out.

Trish holds up a hand my way as if to say "See?" without words.

"You need to tell Austin you like him." Trish finishes.

"..But he likes Kira." Ally says.

"Maybe he wouldn't if he knew how you felt." I tell her. "Austin's a sweet guy, and you never know. Guys are so oblivious but I've found that Austin tends to be a little more alert when it comes to girls. I think he likes you back. ...But, I'm not sure because I can't read a guy's signs to save my life." I tell them.

They laugh but then turn serious again.

"If I say something and he doesn't feel the same way, _everything_ would be ruined." I wince, realizing she's right. It's not just two best friends we're talking about here, it's two music partners, two carreers- That's a lot to risk. And one little thing can break it. "Our frienship, our partnership, _everything_. Please promise me you guys won't say anything." Ally says.

"Your secrets safe with me." Trish says, and I nodd.

"Of course." I say, smiling.

Ally smiles and turns back to the orange bag but Trish starts shaking her knee's and biting her lip.

Oh goodness.

"I HAVE TO TELL SOMEONE!" Trish yells. She stops some random stranger guy, "HEY STRANGER! ALLY LIKES AUSTIN." he nods and walks away and Ally gives her a look.

"Well, you can trust me with your secret Ally. I'll work on getting some ducttape for Trish." I say.

Trish laughs, "NOW your secret is safe with me."

"It will be once I get some ducttape." I say.

**~Screen Flip~**

I walk into Sonic Boom hearing Dez say, "Kira doesn't eat meat."

"What." -That's from Ally.

"She has a very detailed myface page. check, it, out." Dez says handing Ally and Trish a tablet.

I walk over and I can already tell things are not going as planned.

"Look! Old movies are boring, Grass makes me itch-" Trish starts.

"The smell of pickles makes me wanna puke!?" And Ally finishes.

"Okay, what did I just walk into?" I question as I make it over to the counter next to Dez.

"Oh, no! The date I planned is all wrong- Kira's going to think I sabatoged it on purpose!" Ally says.

Then I realize something about the necklace Ally's wearing. ...This can't be good. "Ummm... Ally? Why are you wearing a necklace that says 'Kira' on it?" I ask her.

"What?" Ally says looking at the necklace she had on. Trish picks it up and looks at it too.

Even Dez makes a worried face.

It's bad when _Dez_ is actually caught up on what's going on.

"Oh no! I must have put the wrong one in the basket! Which means Austin's going to give Kira the one that says..."

"ALLY!" We all yell.

"Oh, okay, th-this is bad." I say.

"We have to go and save Austin's date! What's left of it anyway!" Trish says.

Ally nods, "Yeah! Miranda, can you stay here and watch the store?"

"Yeah, Sure! Just be careful! Don't let Kira see you there or she'll think you planned that disaster date on purpose." I tell them.

"Come on Dez!" Trish says as her and Ally rush out the door, pulling Dez behind them.

**~Screen Change~**

"I completly destroyed Austin's date, I feel horrible."

Ally just finished telling me about the disaster at the park.

"Look on the bright side, There's no way Austin and Kira are going on a second date." Trish says.

"That was the best date ever, I can't wait to go on a second date." That comes from Kira who just walked in with Austin. Me, Trish and Ally stood up and walked over ot them.

"Wait- you guys had a good time?" Ally asked.

"After we dried off, we grabbed some pancakes and played video games in Dez's basement!" Austin says.

"He's got an awesome TV!" Kira adds.

"Ally, I'm sorry I thought you liked Austin. What you did to save the date tonight proved you don't." Kira says.

"Well.. Irony is usually funny." I say, glancing at a very hurt Ally.

After Kira left, Austin thanked Ally once more and Ally looked so hurt.

"Well, let's not waste a perfectly good picnic! Let's go upstairs and dig in." Trish says grabbing the basket.

"I'll meet you up there. I just have to close up shop." Ally says.

When Trish disapears I glance at the guitars on the wall and grab one, heading up stairs.

There's no way I'm not letting a perfect song that just poped in my head go to waist eaither.

* * *

_**Author's note: Yay! Review please! :)**_

_**~Max1098**_


	3. Chapter 3 Partners & Parachutes

_**Author's Note: I know. I stink. I appologize and I have reasons for not updating but they're no excuse. SO. Here's two little scenes that I have seen for this Sunday's 'Partners & PArachutes'. **_

_**Yes, I am aware that the whole episode is up, but I'm not watching it because I don't want to ruin the suprise for myself. SO. Here are the two sneak peaks that I found. :)**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Austin & Ally. I wish I did though.**_

* * *

untitled_485/set?id=75158772

I was talking to Dez and Austin in the food court. Austin seriously needs to figure out everything. -I'm tired of being stuck in a dramatic romance.

"Austin, I think you just need to make sure you do everything _carefully_." I say, giving him a stare-down look.

He rolls his eyes then spots Ally over at Mini's.

"Oh goodness." I say, hiding my face with my hand.

"Ally!" He calls, standing up.

"Oh!" Ally says, spotting us. As she begins to walk over I look up at Austin.

"Be careful." I mouth at him.

He nodds and Ally reaches us, "Hey guys." I see her and Austin lock eyes.

Things could not get more awkward.

Dez looks back and forth between them.

"Do you guys... wanna be alone?" Dez asks, and I notice he's lost his Dez Charm.

...Can I go back to being 5 years old?

Austin's eyes quickly flicker towards Dez, then reconnect with Ally's.

"Uh.. Yeah... kinda." He says while Ally nods and cracks a small smile.

"Cool," Dez starts and I _think_ he's about to get up with me but he says, "There's nobody sitting at that table over there." pointing to a table maybe 5 feet away from our table. I give him a look and he shrugs. "What?"

I roll my eyes at him and I notice Austin gives him a 'Seriously' look before walking over and sitting down at that table with Ally.

"Really? A table that is maybe 5 feet away from us?" I ask, sitting back down in my chair.

Dez nods, "I wanted to hear their conversation." He says innocently.

"Figured." I breathe.

I try not to listen but I become interested when I hear Ally say, "Okay, let's not make this any weirder then it needs to be."

Since I don't have to turn my body to look at them, I just flicker my eyes over towards them when Ally's not looking.

Dez, however, is making it clear by the look on his face that he's listening to them behind him. I laugh and have to cover my mouth to keep it from disturbing the other mall costumers.

Good thing Austin and Ally can't see his face.

"We kissed,"

Thank you, Ally, for pointing out the obvouis.

"It was...good."

Good? Really? That's almost as bad as Austin calling Ally 'Awesome' all the time. ...It's sweet but that's beside my point.

"Really good." Austin adds.

I smile slightly as I remember their faces after the kiss. ...Until Kira ruined it.

Those facial expressions that where in the room- I _wish_ I could erase.

"Okay, really good." Ally smiles, probably remembering the kiss as well.

"Magical, even." Dez says back to them.

I roll my eyes but stop when I see Austin nod.

-He likes Ally way more then I thought. I mean, I knew he liked her- I just had no idea how much. I mean, I knew he liked her more then Kira, but I just didn't know... how..much... more... I'm making no sense.

"Okay! It was really good; magical. But, the point is, you chose Kira." I wince. I KNEW this would be the only thing keeping them back from being together. "Let's just stick to being friends and partners, and pretend the kiss never happened."

Ally's faking a smile.

I can tell.

Her heart is killing her.

I sigh and close my eyes.

Boys.

Worthless.

All of them!

**(AN: Hannah Montana ;D)**

"I can't pretned it never happend," Austin is really trying hard, and I know he's actually trying to win Ally over. Something was phoney and fishy when he tried to win Kira over a couple days ago. "Ally, I wanna be with you." Where have I heard that before? I see that his eyes never leave Ally's.

"OH. So you broke up with Kira?" I shake my head, knowing the answer.

"Well... No, not yet..." Austin says, wincing.

I don't know who's hurt more.

Austin, Ally, me or Dez.

Ally figures sye's not going to take anymore Austin Drama so she says, "Bye Austin." and gets up and leaves.

Huh.

De Ja Vou (Sorry, I don't know hw to spell it! :S ).

When she gets up I see Austin sigh, in attempt to fix his breaking heart.

When he slouches back down in the chair across from Dez I say, "Sorry Austin. But to be fair, you have broken her heart more times then one."

"Who's side are you on?" He asks, giving me a look.

I give him a look straight back, "Both."

"You can't do that!" Dez says. But me and Austin shoot glares his way.

"Look, Austin," He looks back at me. "I'm just trying to make sure nobody's heart gets hurt. And, for that to happen, I'm on both sides."

He sighs, and Dez says, "Have a fry. It'll make you feel better."

Austin nods and grabs a french fry, but he reaches for one, _on the bottom._

"Austin-" I say in a warning tone before he grabs it and has Dez's whole sculpture fall over. "Oh Austin..." I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Boys. Useless. And stupid as well." Austin gives me glare. I shrug, "It's the truth. Sorry boys."

"So If I'm going to get Ally to change her mind..."

"You're gonna need to break up with Kira." I finish for him.

Both boys nod and Austin shakes his head slightly. "Woo. She's gonna be mad."

I shrug, "I don't think she'll be more broken-hearted then Ally."

Austin nods slightly, "I don't think her dad will be too happy eaither." Dez says, munching on a french fry of his own.

"Oh boo hoo. If Austin doesn't want to date Kira- it's not a crime. He's allowed to break up with her. Dads." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. He doesn't even know we're dating." Austin says.

"Where dating." I remind him, pointing my index finger at him.

"Right." Austin says eyeing me. "Wait- That's it!"

"What's it?" I ask. "I didn't say anything."

Austin shakes his head, "If Jimmy finds out, maybe, he'll do the breaking up for me!"

"OR," I stretch out, making both boys turn their heads toward me.

"What now?" Austin groans. Apparently, they don't like having a girl's point of view on a situation.

"Get used to the girl's point of view, boys. It'll only help you.- Anyways, back to what I was saying, OR he could think it's just awesome that you guys are dating and gosh, who knows what. Austin- it's not like he doesn't like you."

Austin pouts for a second before saying, "Whatever- I'm gonna try it."

"Mmmmm..." Dez says.

"Good idea, huh!" Austin says happily, leaning back in his chair. I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm just enjoying my fry. Mmmmmm. I can totally see this going downhill."

And Dez gets a look from Austin.

"Austin, we love and support you but I've known you two and the girls long enough to know you mean well but you always get into a pickle."

At the mention of a pickle, which Austin has obvouisly connected to Ally, Austin turns his head towards me.

"Sorry."

* * *

untitled_486/set?id=75159933

So much for not hurting anyone.

Good thing is, Austin didn't phyisically hurt anyone... he just dropped a Grand Piano from the sky, ruining Ally's party.

But... you know.

"I'm really sorry man." Dez says as me and him walk into the practice room, finding Austin slumped on the piano bench.

"Me too." I say.

"I blew it. She probably hates me." Austin says.

I walk over and sit on the bench next to him, "Austin," he turns his head towards me. "I think you're blowing this way out of porportin. Yeah, it wasn't the smoothest landing for a grand piano," Austin looks down at the piano keys in shame. "But," he looks back up at my face, "The sweet thought was still there. And I hope she see's that." I smile at him.

He smiles back and then looks at Dez.

"Miranda's right.. She doesn't hate you... WELL, You did break her piano." I give him a look. "What do I know." Dez nervously laughs. I roll my eyes and get up to stand next to him.

"Dez, you need help." I say, letting out a breath.

He gives me a look but Austin transferrs his gaze to Ally's songbook which is open to a song I've never heard before, nor seen, with the card Austin got her with the flowers, back a couple weeks ago.

"You know," He starts, looking at the piano. Dez and me look at each other, then back at Austin. "I'll never forget that first time we wrote a song together."

I smile and I see Austin crack a smile at the memory.

"I was playing the piano, she was writing in her song book..." he says looking at her songbook. Then he notices something. "Hey, that's the card from the flowers I got her..." He picks it up and me and Dez look at him. Just by looking at this guy, you could tell he's got it bad.

"'There's no way I could make it without you'." He smiles. "She kept it."

I scrunch my eyebrows together and look at Dez.

I was with her that night and I never saw her put it in her songbook.

He gives me a confused look back but we turn back to Austin who has grabbed her songbook.

"This must be the song she's working on."

After reading a couple lines he looks up at us and almost jumps up from the piano bench.

"Listen to this..." He shows us the book. But since Austin's about a foot taller then me and Dez is about a 1 and 1/2 feet taller then me, I have to stand on my tip toes to see the book. "I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you, every moment, every day of my life." He reads from the book.

"AWE!" I couldn't resist. Both boys chuckle at me and continue to look at the book.

"This song is amazing." Austin says. Then realization hits him. "Wait- do you know what this means?!"

"That you're really nosy." Dez says.

I give Dez a smile and a friendly punch to the shoulder and, for once, let Austin do the explaining.

"No. It means, no matter what she said- she's liked me this whole time." Austin says with a happy sparkle in his eyes as he closes the book but keeps the page marked with his index finger.

"It's like I'm watching the best romatic movie ever!" Dez gushes, on the verge of 'tears'.

"That's way better then the dramatic romance I've been living in for the past couple months!" I say happily.

They both laugh and shake their heads at me like I'm a little kid that doesn't understand this situation.

"I know what I need to do." Austin says.

Me and Dez smile.

**~Screen Flip~**

Me and Dez are downstairs with Trish and everybody else from the party when Austin starts playing the guitar.

I smile as Trish comes over to us and Ally looks at Austin.

"What's going on?" Trish asks.

"Just wait for it." I tell her.

The song's called 'I Think Of You' and It's seriously some of Ally's best work.

After the song Austin and Ally where standing, face to face (He-he) and smiling like idiots.

"Austin," Ally starts, trying to find words, "I wanna-"

"Shhh." Austin says, putting his index finger on her lips. She laughs slightly. "Just come here."

I put my hand on my heart and look at Trish and Dez who had twirled in at the end of the song with the 'Team Ally' t-shirt on.

I point to it, "You'll have to get me one of those."

He smiles down at me and I return it.

Ally closes the gap between them and gives Austin one of the sweetest hugs I have ever seen. in. my. life.

"I'm dying..." I say, fanning my face with my hand.

Trish and Dez laugh at me but Megan pops up from behind the counter.

"I am freaking!" then she squeels and takes a picture of Ally and Austin.

"Where did she come from?" Trish asks.

I shrug.

"Security!" I yell before escorting her outside of sonic boom. "No paperatzi please!"

_Finally._


	4. Chapter 4 Prom Wreckers & Playful Friend

_**Author's note: SO. This an orignal chapter, only because I got inspiration for this like a week or so ago at like... 12am so... yeah. I ended up writing half of it, but then I fell asleep. :P **_

_**Please Review! :)**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally. I do own Miranda and her 'friend' (Read the ch. and you'll see what I'm talking about) ;) **_

_**PS: This is right after Partners & Parachutes :)**_

* * *

untitled_509/set?id=75903280&lid=2221407

"Okay," Ally says as Trish (The last person we where waiting for to get here [As usual]) sits down in the chair next to me. "So I just finished a new song for Austin." "Please make it not another mushy one!" Trish whines. I flip my phone open and close it again, staring at the screen. "What's wrong with romantic ones?" Austin questions. I flip open my phone and type a reply message to a conversation I'm having with an old friend.

"Nothing's wrong with them. It's just... Ally's written SO MANY since you guys have gotten together," I see Austin and Ally smile at each other overtop my phone screen. "It's beginning to get sappy, Ally." Trish finishes. Ally gives Trish a look, but continues smiling. "Don't worry Trish; this song is just like my old ones." Trish lets out an overdramatic sigh and relaxes her body. "Oh, thank goodness."

I roll my eyes at her. "Okay, Austin?" Ally asks him, sitting back down at the table we're sitting at by Mini's while Austin stands up. "Well, I've been working on some new routines with my back-up dancers and it's looking awesome!" He slaps Dez's hand while Dez goes, "Awesome!" I roll my eyes at the boys' juvenile behavior. My phone buzzes in my hand and I quickly open the text, smiling as I'm reading it.

Austin sits down and it's Dez's turn to stand up. "Okay! Well, I just got a new software and I've been testing it out on Austin's old video footage- The next video is gonna be sick!" "Wow, Dez! That actually sounded somewhat normal!" Trish says, smiling. "Well," Dez pops the collar of his plaid shirt underneath his bear graphic green tee. I shake my head as I flip my phone open again to send a reply. "I do have my moments." He says leaning backwards in his chair with his arms behind his head, only to lean back too far and fall onto the ground with a _crash_!

Trish laughs at Dez while Austin and Ally jump up from their chairs, mouth's hanging open. Me? I'm sitting here with the same goofy (And probably idiotic) smile on my face; waiting anxiously for another text. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" Dez says getting up and sitting back in his chair, glaring at Trish. "Aww." Trish pouts. "Miranda, how's Austin's wardrobe coming for his performance next week?" Dez asks me.

But I'm too busy opening and closing my phone to answer. I see Austin and Ally raise their eyebrows while Dez and Trish give me a look.

"Miranda..."

No response.

"Miranda-"

Still silent.

But when Austin finally yells, "MIRANDA!" I jump in my seat, focusing my eyes on the blonde singer. "Sorry." I say sitting my phone on the table. "I've just been texting this old friend that I haven't seen in 2 years and I really miss talking to them. Sorry," I shake my head, "Where where we.. uh..." "New outfits?" Austin helps me. I snap my fingers at him, "Yes! Outfits! Right! Okay, well I-" My phone buzzing on the table cuts me off. "OO!" I pick up my phone and open the text.

Austin tries to get up and come take my phone but Trish beats him to it. She holds a hand up to tell him she's got this and then knocks my cell phone out of my hands, sliding it across the table, donking Dez in the chest; sending him onto the ground again. "Trish!" I glare at her. "I know you miss your old friend, Miranda, but this is a team Austin-" "And Ally." Ally points out. Trish nods, "meeting so your friends in the same room with you, need your attention." I sigh.

"Plus, you can't text them all day." Trish says. Since Ally can't dance nor does she know karate, I got recruited to be her make-up artist, clothes stylist, body guard and dance coach when Austin's not available. So, I'm "working" for both Austin and Ally now. I'm happy Ally has gotten over her stage fright; but with being around Austin and Ally all day, having my dog sitting/walking/seeing eye dog training program and my dance classes to take care of all the time, I barely have any time to myself.

The only time I've gotten any time to myself is when I'm doing schoolwork- and sometimes not even then. And with Austin and Ally being a couple now, they're ALWAYS together. If you're looking for one of them, you'll find them both. Usually that's how it worked with all of us before they got together. But now... I'm usually around Trish & Dez and keeping them from killing each other if I'm not body-guarding (Is that even a word?) for Austin or Ally. I still love 'em but... I think they're spending a little too much time together.

"Well, in my defense, we have been talking now for," I check the watch on my necklace, "two hours. It's Saturday- they're not doing anything important." "But you're doing something important." Trish says. I roll my eyes but Austin speaks up too, "Can you just tell me how my suit is coming along so I can give you your phone back and you can stop talking?"

I roll my eyes again and say, "The jacket is done but I'm still working on the pants...Especially when you power slide across stage and it destroys the knee's in them." I say glaring at him and raising an eyebrow. "OH! Speaking of!" Dez tosses me a pile of jeans. With my mouth agape, I look at them. All the knees are gone. This is going to take me all night by myself! "Are you kidding? All the knees are gone?! I just fixed these last week, Austin!"

More work. Yay... Austin cringes, "Sorry." I nod, "No. Thank you. Now I won't have to worried about being bored all weekend." I say sarcastically. "Oh good! I thought you where mad!" Dez says, relieved. I glare at Dez while Ally, Austin and Trish give him a look.

Is this guy for real?

* * *

untitled_510/set?id=75904223&lid=2221407

"Okay!" I say coming into Sonic Boom with Austin's (and a pair of Dez's.) jeans with the knee's all replaced. "It only took me all night, but they're fixed. Please don't wreck that many more; I'm running low on knees to patch them with." I tell Austin as I hand him a stack of neatly folded jeans. "Thanks Miranda. You're awesome." I smile but it seems forced.

"OH MY GOSH!" I turn around to see a little girl standing there with an Austin Moon t-shirt on. Another fan. "AUSTIN MOON!" She runs up to Austin but before she could latch onto Austin, I hold my arm out and stop her. Austin hops down from the counter and Dez comes behind the counter with Ally and Trish.

"Hold it, girlie." I say before pulling a security metal detector out of my bag and waving it around her. When it gets to her mouth, it beeps. -I find being a crazy body-guard can be extremely fun. "Uh huh..." I pull out a flash light. "Whacha got in there?" The girl looks at her mom then back at me. "A retainer." I nod, "Uh huh. I've heard that story before. Open!" I say turning on my flashlight and looking in her now open mouth. I knew there was a retainer in there but I love playing around with this crazy body-guard 'character'.

It's always interesting.

"She's clean!" I yell before stepping back and shoving the metal detector and flashlight back in my pink bag. As Austin's signing her shirt, talking to her and taking a picture with her, Dez, Ally and Trish give me a look. "What? This one of the highlights of this job!" I say innocently. They give me another look and I turn back to Austin who is now standing up.

"Is she OK?" I hear the little girl's mom ask him, pointing her index finger at me; not so secretly. I make a face at this and cross my arms over my chest. Austin laughs, "Yeah, she's fine. She just gets REALLY into the job." The mom nods and she and her daughter go up to Ally, pay for a pair of headphones and a violin and then leave the store with the little girl bouncing up and down excitedly.

Austin looks at me and laughs, "Miranda-" I hold up my hand. "Sorry. But it's fun." "And always very entertaining." Dez adds, laughing. I laugh and roll my eyes. "Miranda?" I hear a familiar voice call from behind me. Trying to pinpoint the name of the owner's voice, I scrunched my eyebrows together as I turn around.

I knew it sounded somewhat familiar, but I still couldn't put a name or a face with it. My face completely drops when I see who it is. "Dominic?" "Wow, Miranda? Where's that geeky nerd I left two years ago?" I smile and run up and give him a hug. I can almost feel Team Austin & Ally's confused faces burn into the back of my head.

Sad part is, I think the last time I hugged a boy, I think was in 3rd grade. And I think it was Dominic. I would say some things never change, but as I pull back and I stand back and servey his clothes, I've proven that wrong. The boy that I knew two years ago was wearing monster truck and hawaii flower print shirts but now... he's morphed into a teenage boy with a leather jacket on, a white shirt underneath, black jeans and red, gold & black hi-tops.

Not only that, but he's WAY taller and his light brown hair has gotten a shade darker, his braces are gone and his voice has gotten deeper. I laugh, "I-I'm not sure. I guess I changed more over the last two years then I thought." He smiles and was about to say something but was cut off by Austin saying, "Miranda," I spin around to see a smirking Trish, Ally, Dez and Austin.

I glare at them but Austin speaks up, "Who's your friend?" I glance at Dominic then back at the guys. "Guys, this is Dominic, he's been my best friend since we where 3. " Dominic nods, "Yeah, I lived down the street from her. We where tight." I smile. Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez smile at him and Dominic shakes Austin and Dez's hands.

"And Dominic, these are my friends; Austin, his girlfriend and music partner; Ally, his best friend since forever," Dez and Austin smile and do their 'What up?' handshake. "Dez, and Ally's best friend since forever," Trish laughs and smiles proudly. "Trish." "Nice to meet you guys." Dominic says. "You too." Was team Austin's responce. I turn to Dominic, "And we where geeks together. Remember how we threw a block of ice at my neighbor's garage door?"

He laughs, "OH YEAH! ...You're aim is really bad." I give him a playful glare, "Well at least I missed my neighbor. I was embarrassed enough when we almost got caught for throwing it at him and missing and hitting the garage." He laughs again. "That was funny." "That was scary." I tell him. Still laughing, he says, "Remember when Kim sat on his head?"

"Of course! That was classic!... I still feel kind of bad for him." "Pfft! That kid is annoying." I notice team Austin's faces out of the corner of my eye. "We lived in New York for a while, down the street from each other." I tell them. "Yeah, and now I'm living in a couple cities over." I turn to Dominic. "Yeah, I heard that! My mom told me that! ...how's Olivia?" Olivia is his chinchilla. "She's great. She's getting old though."

I put a hand on my chest, "Poor thing." "But she's good." "That's good." I say. "Well, we'll leave you two-" "NO!" I yell at Austin, making team Austin stop in their tracks on their way out the door. "Uh... That's great Dominic, and I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunatly I have to go... clean Ally's bathroom!" Dominic gives me a look and Ally says, "Uh... No you do-"

But Ally's dad comes to my rescue. "Ally, if she want's to clean the bathroom, I'm not stopping her." He says as he passes us with an accordian. I roll my eyes and say, "Talk to you later!" before taking off up the stairs.

Ally raises an eyebrow, "That was weird." "Well, I gotta go. Unpacking doesn't happen itself." Dominic says before waving and walking out of the store. Team Austin look at each other and then look back up to the bathroom door I had slammed seconds ago.

* * *

"Miran-" I hear Austin say just before he opens the door to Ally's (I guess tecnically it's Sonic Boom's bathroom but whatever.) bathroom with Ally, Dez and Trish behind him. "What are you doing?" Trish asks as they come inside the bathroom some more. I stand up and wipe my forehead with the back of my arm.

"Well. I was just cleaning under the sinks. -For a place that never gets walked on- It's nasty under there!" I tell them. The boys make a face at me while the girls make a desgusted face. "Good to know... uh, what was all that about?" Ally asks. "All of what?" I ask innocently as I put the wet sponge back in the bucket and start to pull off my rubber gloves.

"The whole thing with Dominic," Austin says giving me a "Really? You should know what we're talking about!" look. Dez laughs, "What, do you like him or something?" I widen my eyes at my hands as I pull off the gloves and put them in the bucket. "NO WAY!" Ally and Trish yell at me, running over to me (Almost toppling the boys over in the process.).

"I didn't even say anything!" I yell defensively, holding up my hands in defense. "Yes! But hesitation is comfermation **(1)**!" Trish yells at me. I look through the corrner of my eye and see the boys look completely lost. I chuckle lightly at them and turn back to the two excited girls infront of me. "Ask him out!" Ally says. "WHOA- Stop the bus!" I say, taking a step back and holding my hand up. "I," I turn around so my back is facing the boys. "Do," I start backing up towards the door... "Not like him!" I yell before taking off out of the bathroom.

"Really?" Austin questions the girls as he looks at the bathroom door where I just exited. "You just had to make her paranoid." "Hey!" Trish defends, "Dominic did that!" Austin thinks for a second then says, "True.. True..."

* * *

untitled_533/set?id=76934458&lid=2221407

I walk into Sonic Boom with a pair of Dez's pants and a shirt of Austin's that I found in my closet that I never fixed. I guess I got annoyed and threw it in there and when I was freaking out last night about Dominic and going through my closet, looking for a t-shirt, I found them and to get my mind off of Dominic, I fixed them.

-It didn't work.

"Hey guys." I say to the second half of Team Austin, Trish and Dez. Trish looks like she's watching the store for Ally and Dez is in the lounge area looking through CD's. "Hey Miranda." I mentally slap myself as I turn from facing Dez and see Dominic hop down from the Grand Piano. I make the best smile I can, "Hi Dominic!"

"Hey- Wha-" He notices the clothes in my arms. "I'm hoping those aren't your's..." He jokes. I laugh then mentally slap myself again. _NO! STOP! Remember what this guy did to you! _"No, they're Dez's and Austin's. I just fixed them." I turn to Dez, "Speaking of. Here," I toss Dez his sweatpants. He catches them and smiles at me, "Thanks Miranda! -I thought you forgot about these, honestly." I shake my head. "Nah. I found them in my closet. Apparently I threw them in there and forgot to fix them. But they're fixed now."

I turn around and avoid Dominic's eye contact. I turn to Trish, "Hey Trish, have you seen Austin? I need to give him his shirt," I hold it up, "I also need to tell him something." "What's that? That you wish you where his girlfriend, not Ally." My face drops in his direction, "Boy who I've known forever and just crossed the line say what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah I was just on my way up to ask him why he's dating Ally when he likes you." Dominic says pointing towards the practice room. I make a face and look down at my sandals.

"Oh! You where about to go talk to him?! Great! Give him this for me!" I say with a smile on my face but my insides where doing anything but. Feeling a little green, I chuck Austin's shirt at his face and stomp upstairs. "I'm so confused!" Dez yells after me with a smile on his face. I roll my eyes and knock on the practice room door.

"Yo!" I hear Austin's voice on the other end say. "Austin, It's me." "Who's me?" He jokes. "GAH!" I groan, slapping my forehead in frusteration, regreating it as my palm hits my skin. "Ow..." What Austin just said sounds a lot like what Dominic might say. "Austin!" "Yo!" "Can I come in! I bring a message from your parents! -Or are you and Ally making out in there? If that's the case, I'm good out here."

Ally opens the door seconds later. "No, we're not making out." she rolls her eyes but smiles. I smile back and walk in the practice room. "Austin, I'm staying at your house for a couple weeks while my mom goes to Purto Rico. Lucky duck..." I say, crossing my arms. He laughs, "Okay. Cool. My parent's know right?" "Didn't I just say I had a message from your parents?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at my blonde friend.

"Man. The blonde hair has gotten to you more then I thought." I say, ruffling his hair. He rolls his eyes. Austin see's Ally's confused face next to me and evalutates on the situation. "Miranda stays at my or Dez's house when her mom goes away on business trips." Ally nods, "OOHHHH Okay. That makes since now." I nod. "Yeah." I mouth.

* * *

"How's that?" I ask Austin as he stands infront of a mirror I had rolled out of the closet in the practice room. "It's cool, but the pant's are a little long." He says, looking at himself in the mirror. I nod and bend down to his ankles and start to pin a hem in his pants. "Don't poke me!" Austin whines like a child. I roll my eyes, "I'm not gonna poke you!"

"Knock." I hear an all to fimilar voice say, coming into the practice room. "Miranda, it's Dominic." My hand slips at the sound of his name and I accidently prick Austin in the shin with my pin. -Luckly it wasn't that hard. "OW! I thought you said you wouldn't poke me!" Austin whines. "Ally, this is your territory." I say in a mono-tone as I stand up and Ally walks up to Austin.

I turn to Dominic and Dez that had just walked in the practice room. "Hi guys!" And there's Trish. "Wow, this room got stuffy all the sudden." I mumble as I stick the pin back in the pin cushon I attacted to my belt buckle. "Nice suit Austin." Dominic compliments. "Thanks man. Miranda made it." I smile weekly and Dominic turns his eyes towards me. "Really?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah..." "Ally, you ready to go?" Trish asks. Ally nods. "Wait- where are you two going?" I ask them as they start to head out the door. They stop and turn to face us. "You can't leave me alone in a room with 3 boys! I'll die!" At this, the boys chuckle. "To look for Prom dresses." Trish says, rolling her eyes. "I'm trying to find a some-what decent one that doesn't make me pay an arm and a leg for it." Ally nods, "I hear that."

"When's prom?" I ask them. "Two weeks." Ally says. "Do you have dates?" I ask again. Ally gives me a 'duh' look and looks over my shoulder at Austin. I can tell he's rolling his eyes at me. "BESIDES," I laugh, "Besides Ally and Austin. Trish? Dez?" I ask, turning so I can see Dez. Dez shakerls his head. "Not yet." Trish shakes her head as well. "Nah. Dates are stupid."

"Dates are your ticket in." Me and Ally say at the same time. Laughing after we realized we just perfectly said the exact same thing. "OH shoot." Trish cringes. "Here's an idea! Dez, you go with Trish and that'll just get you both in and you don't have to do all the boring love stuff, and girls, I'll make your dresses." The girls make excited faces at this and Dez pouts. "Oh man. -Wait. Miranda, can you make me a Tux?" Dez pleads.

I turn to him, doing the calculations in my head. 2 girl's prom dresses, a tux for Austin (He already asked me to make one for him.) and a tux for Dez. That's a lot of work. But hey, what's the point if you can't challenge yourself. "Sure." Trish runs up to me. "Any desgin we want?" "Any design, color, fabric... basically I'm creating your dream dress for free." I say, resting my hands on my hips.

"Really? You'd do that?!" Ally asks. "Sure! Why not? Y'all are my friends." "Okay. But, you have to come to prom with us." Trish says. I widen my eyes. "What?" "Yeah! If you're gonna use all of that time to make stuff for us, you should at least come have fun with us!" Ally says, happily. "But- I..." "Come on Miranda!" Austin says.

"Yeah, and who knows! One of our dresses may rip while Ally's dancing!" Trish says. I look at her. "Sure I'd be able to fix that on the spot, but how am I gonna get in? You guys are my only friends and I'm homeschooled. They're not gonna let me in unless I have a date from your school. Plus... It's not like I can join prom comitee to get a free pass in." I say. "Wait!" Austin yells. "Dominic could go with you?"

"Blonde singer say what now?" I ask, turning towards him. "Yeah! He goes to our school now! He'll take you, I'm sure!" I look at Dominic who nods his head at Austin's idea. "Sure. It'd be fun." "But-" "No buts, Miranda. You're going." Trish says. I sigh, giving up. "Alright. But I need your messurements for the gowns and Dez I need your's for the Tux."

"Yes ma'am!" Dez says soluting me, standing infront of the mirror as I take a tape messure from my pocket, wondering why I got stuck with such a detirmined group of friends. It would be a whole lot easier if I became friends with a bunch of couch potatoes.

* * *

**Haha! Okay, so there's that! I hope that's good; I'm proud of it so I hope y'all liked it and found it some-what ammusing! :D **

**How do y'all like Dominic? Do you think he's a good guy or a bad guy? Do you think he likes Miranda back? (If Miranda will ever admit to liking him...) What do y'all think/want to happen between them?**

**PLEASE. Please. PLEASE review! I can't stress this enough- I've spent all after noon on this. PLEASE. It's my first A&A FF that's not Miranda added into already written episodes. **

**XOXO, REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**~Max1098**


	5. Chapter 5 Dates & Ditchers

**:D I'm back! :D How are y'all?! :) **

**So, as you can see by the title... this is another original chapter- It's part 2 of "Prom Wreckers & Playful Friends" :D I hope you like it and reviews are always appreciated ;D :) **

**PS- This would have been up sooner but I had to type it twice because it didn't save the first time. -_-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally. I do own Miranda & Dominic though.**

* * *

_ untitled_564/set?id=78305011&lid=2221407_

_I don't know but I think I maybe_  
_ Fallin' for you dropping so quickly_  
_ Maybe I should keep this to myself_  
_ Waiting 'til I know you better_

You know that one point in time where you're absolutely torn on what do?

-Yeah. I'm tired of living in that point in time.

_ I am trying not to tell you_  
_ But I want to_  
_ I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_ So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_ But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_ I've been spending all my time_  
_ Just thinking about you_  
_ I don't know what to do_  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you_

_ I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_  
_ I don't know what to do_  
_ I think I'm falling for you._  
_ I'm falling for you._

_ As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_  
_ Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_ All around us_  
_ I see nobody_  
_ Here in silence_  
_ It's just you and me_

_ I'm trying not to tell you_  
_ But I want to_  
_ I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_ So I'm hiding what I'm feeling._  
_ But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

GAHHHHH...

_ I've been spending all my time_  
_ Just thinking about you_  
_ I don't know what to do_  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you_

_ I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_  
_ I don't know what to do_  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you._  
_ I'm fallin' for you._

_ Oh, I just can't take it_  
_ My heart is racing_  
_ Emotions keep spinning out._

_ I've been spending all my time_  
_ Just thinking about you_  
_ I don't know what to do_  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you_

_ I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_  
_ I don't know what to do_  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you._  
_ I'm fallin' for you._

What I didn't notice is that as I'm playing this on Austin's front porch, that somebody was watching from behind me.

_ I think I'm fallin' for you_

_ I can't stop thinking about it_  
_ I want you all around me_  
_ And now I just can't hide it_  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you_

_ I can't stop thinking about it_  
_ I want you all around me_  
_ And now I just can't hide it_  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you._  
_ I'm fallin' for you._

_ Oh_  
_ Oh no no_  
_ Oh_

_ Oh, I'm falling for you_

"You know... It makes it a lot less obvious if you sing inside a closed room." Austin jokes. I turn around to face him. -He has to be the sneakiest person alive. "Austin-" But, I don't get to finish. Austin winks before heading back in the house. "Shoot." I mumble to myself before sighing. "NO PLANS!" I yell after him before putting my face in my hands.

* * *

cgi/set?id=79590314

"Hey Miranda; I didn't know you where still up." Mrs. Moon says, coming into the kitchen. I nod, "Yeah, well I was up thinking until I got hungry." Mrs. Moon walks over to the breakfast bar and sits down on one of the stools. "That explains the grilled, grilled cheese." She laughs.

I have some really strange eating habits. One of them is grilled cheese that's grilled twice. Yeah, you make grilled cheese the way you make grilled cheese but then you put it in a Panini presser and you grill it _again_. -It's very satisfying actually.

Along with my grilled, grilled cheese; I also eat a lot of fruit and eat a lot of these cheese rice snacks. -Austin calls me a health nut but that's not really true; I can wipe out an entire dessert table by myself.

"Nice pajamas, by the way." She says, eying my giraffe t-shirt, giraffe print leggings and my dog slippers. I shrug, "Yeah, well, it makes me feel tall. And it's adorable." I'm not really in the best mood right now, but Mrs. Moon is like a second mom to me so, I'm not really worried if I say or do anything that's too harsh, I mean- I am a hormone crazed 14 year old.

"I saw Austin's tux and the girl's dresses in your room," she says, smiling. "Oh yeah?" I ask, getting an apple out of the fridge; not really listening to her. "Yeah, they look amazing. You guys are going to have the best time at prom; I can tell." I laugh as I get a knife from the drawer and start cutting my apple into slices. "Yeah, if my date actually turns back into the person he once was; we'll have a grand ole' time."

"What are you talking about? Who's your date?" She asks. I plop a piece of apple in my mouth to stall the question. She wasn't really a big fan of Dominic when he lived here so to tell her I'm basically almost in love with the guy would not set us on speaking terms. "Dominic Rutter." I mumble before throwing the core to the apple in the trash. As the core hit the bottom of the empty can, it made a loud clank. I sigh before turning back to the counter.

"Dominic?" She asks, straightening her shoulders. I nod and give her a half smile while plopping another piece of apple into my mouth. She doesn't look mad; just curious. "I remember him. -Was he the one that was throwing rocks in our pool?" She questions. I shake my head, "Nah," I walk over to the snack cabinet and pull out a bag of cheese rice snacks and open them; trying not to pop the bag in the process.

"He was the one that came over and helped me and Austin _fish them out_ from the bottom of the pool." "Oh yeah... nice boy." She says while fiddling with her bathrobe. I set the bag down on the counter and hold up my index finger; "Wait- Hold up- 'Nice boy'? You hated his guts before he moved!" I say, trying to keep my voice down since I knew Austin was passed out asleep...-He snores like a water buffalo.

"Now, I wouldn't say I 'hated his guts' but I defiantly didn't like him." once she saw my confused face and my arms out in a 'Really' position she laughed and said, "Miranda, honey, I didn't like him because I was afraid he was going to hurt you." ...Huh?... "Hurt me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. I put my hands on my hips and lean all my weight onto my left hip. Is she stinking kidding me? "Have you not seen my self defense belts?"

She laughs, "I didn't mean physically." I stand up straighter at this as I give her a look to go on. Mrs. Moon may look like an absolute weirdo in some people's eyes but she's just another mom. Another mom with a son that snores like a water buffalo; gosh, Austin! Get help!

"I meant," She put her hand down on the counter. "emotionally." "What?" I squeak, leaning my hands on the counter in front of me. Really, She's making no sense to me right now, and frankly, I just want to go upstairs and eat my sandwich. "I was afraid that with all the girlfriends that he's had that you would be just like them. fall for him and then not even last a couple months."

She's not lying. He's gone through probably 50 girlfriends since the beginning of 6th grade. He's not really a player because he doesn't date a girl when he's already dating another girl but he's defiantly close to fitting that criteria. The only problem I had with that is I had to sit through phone calls and texts with him going back and forth with his girlfriend at the time.-And I almost always had to deal with the cliché jealous girlfriend; trying to drive a wedge in between her boyfriend and his best girl friend.

-This was, of course, before I realized I liked him.

It still hurt though when all those girlfriends tried to drive a wedge between me and him; we've been best friends since we where 3 for crying out loud.

...Speaking of wedge; now I need cheese.

I walk over to the fridge and get out a block of American cheddar and start cutting cubes off of it.

The only other thing I had a problem with is that he took a little too much time to spend with them, I rarely got any details and he lost his first kiss in first grade. And I saw it. Yeah, he's not afraid to make it public and honestly; that scares me. I'm 14, almost 15, and I haven't had my first kiss yet. My biggest fear (And ironically, at times; wish.) is that he's gonna take that when I least expect it. Now, you may think I'm over-reacting about this whole thing and that I'm exaggerating things; but I'm not. He was ready to tell a girl in 7th grade (Yeah, he was 12) that he loved her.

!

NO! Okay, now you're probably wondering why the heck do I like this guy?

And my awesome answer to that awesome question is...

I don't know.

"He has gone through a lot of girlfriends..." I think aloud as I continue cutting cheese. "...-Please tell me your just going as friends." Mrs. Moon begs, slouching her back. I raise an eyebrow at her and turn back to my cheese, "Of course." I say through gritted teeth.

"Alright," she sighs. I wrap the rest of the cheese back up and stick it back in the fridge. "Are you headed up to bed?" I laugh, "Bed. Ha-ha. Like I'll be sleeping." I say, grabbing a thing of orange juice from the fridge and my plate, me and Mrs. Moon head for the staircase. "Why?"

"-I got too much sleep last night." Lie.- Ha-ha, I can never get too much sleep. HAHA. "Oh okay. Goodnight." She says as she starts climbing the stairs. "Goodnight." I say before taking a sigh and following her up the stairs and turning into the guest room that I have kind of made my room.

* * *

untitled_592/set?id=79587588

_Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yea you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And everytime I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_  
_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off and I run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_

"And.. Done! HALLEJUA!" I say, taking off my headphones and hanging them on the microphone. "Thanks for helping, Dez." I tell him as he ejects the CD from the practice room's mini recording studio. "Sure thing. -Your mom is going to love it." I smile, "I just hope she gets it in time for her birthday." Since my mom is in Puerto Rico, I won't be able to give her anything for her birthday until she gets back- BUT, I had told her I was mailing something down for her. Me and her kind of obsess over this song, so I figured it would be awesome if I covered it, recorded it and sent it to her.

Dez writes _HEART ATTACK_ on the CD with marker, sticks it in a CD case and hands it to me. I put it in a mailing envelope and seal it with patterned duct tape. "I'll go mail it." Dez says, trying to take the envelope. But, my death grip on the envelope caused him to jerk back and glare at me. "It's okay, Dez. I got that part." Dez pouts for a full 3 seconds before Austin comes into the practice room.

Dez runs up to him and latches onto him. "AUSTIN! MIRANDA WON'T LET ME MAIL HER CD TO HER MOM!" Dez yells in his ear like a little kid. "OW! Dez!" Austin shrieks, tapping his ear to make sure it still works. I'm guessing it does. "Dez!" Austin yells at him. "I would like to keep my eardrums!" Dez pouts until Austin eyes him. "Please, get off of me, bro."

Dez releases Austin and I have to laugh. Dez is absolutely weird. "Hey," I lift my eyes to Austin who is crossing his arms over his chest as Dez shuts off all the recording equipment. "How are the dresses coming?" I sigh. I was up working on them almost all night and I'm still not done. "I was up til 3am working on them and they're still not even close to being done."

"But- I've seen you make outfits between floors in an elevator- how come these are taking so long?" Austin obviously doesn't realize how much work this actually is. "Austin, those are different. These dresses are floor length with crystles and appliques that I have to hand stick them, one by one, onto the fabric. -AND the dresses are different with different styles for the bodice."

Dez, in his brilliant mind, thought that now a good time to ask, "How are the suits coming?" I groan at his impatientness. Really, Dez? "They're done but I still have to pick up your ties that match the girl's gowns." I tell them. "So, since you're going too... What are you wearing?" Austin asks.

I sigh, "none of the dresses I own are fancy enough for prom, so I went out and bought one earlier today. Its downstairs." With that information now implanted in his brain, Dez starts jumping up and down like a nut. "I WANNA SEE! I WANNA SEE!" And with that, Dez runs out the practice room and dashes down the stairs to the main floor of Sonic Boom.

I roll my eyes at Dez before me and Austin follow him downstairs. "What was up with the whole Dominic thing, Miranda?" Austin asks me as we desend the stairs. "Um... excuse me?" "Everytime he's around you go into Danger Mode or something." I laugh nervously to cover up what I really want to say, "What, so I'm dangerous when I'm around him?"

Austin nods like a little kid telling an adult about something that they think they know more about, "YEAH. You're a health hazard." I laugh again and we eventually find Dez looking at my garmet bag that is on the counter. "DEZ! Don't wrinkle it!" I yell, before running over to him. He looks a little pale and I can see why when I open the bag.

It's empty.

"Oh man! What did you do with it?" I say, running my hands through my hair. -I don't have time to find another dress, nor do I have time to fix it or make another one. I had to buy this one because there was no way in heck I was going to be able to get 3 prom dresses done in time. -Prom is tomorrow.

Dez points his index finger at me, "Okay, in my defense, I'm not _always_ the causer of our problems." I put a hand on my hip and raise my eyebrow at him. "Not ALWAYS." I roll my eyes at him before Austin points at the door of Sonic Boom. I make a face and turn around.

OH no.

No.

No.

No.

* * *

untitled_535/set?id=76989807&lid=2221407

So, you know those people that really hate you for no apparent reason and enjoy making your life as hard as possible?

Yeah, well...

"Sabrina?" Sabrina was one of Dominic's old girlfriends, that, for whatever reason, hates my guts. My guess is is because I was friends with him and yes, I was closer to him then most girl's are to their best guy friends but come on.

-This is just one example of the cliché jealous girlfriends that I mentioned earlier.

How fun, right?

-That was sarcasm.

So, standing in the doorway of Sonic Boom is one of my enimies, accompanied by a couple other of Dominic's ex's (Note to self: Figure out why he has so many ex's..) holding my teal Prom dress and behind her, it's pouring rain.

"Have fun with Dominic." She sneers before tossing my dress backwards to have it land in a mud puddle. She laughs with the girls and strut out of the music store under their umbrellas.

"For real?" I groan, running a hand through my hair. "Miranda, who was that?" Austin asks. "Dominic's exes." "All of them?" Dez questions. I roll my eyes. Yes, Dominic is a busy boy. "Yeah."

"Look, guys, you two are going to have to pick up the ties at the store; there's no way I can do that and make a dress for me and finish the girls' by tomorrow night." Austin around from behind the counter, "Miranda, chill, we got it. Just go finish those dresses."

"Let me tell you guys something...GAH! I'M FREAKING OUT!" I yell before grabbing my raincoat and running out of the store.

* * *

untitled_539/set?id=77138167&lid=2221407

**8:47pm**

"OW! Don't poke me like you did last time." I roll my eyes as I pin Austin's flower onto his coat. "Relax, Austin. I made the suit; I won't stick you." Dez laughs and looks at me from head to toe as I step away from Austin. "I still don't know how you managed to do this. You rock, Miranda." I smile, "Thanks. It was nothing. The girl's where almost done, it just took FOREVER hand placing the crystals on their dresses and mine is just an extremely simple pattern, it was done in an hour and half."

"STill, you rock. ...Where are the girl's?" Austin asks. "Girl's! You almost ready?" I yell. "YUP!" and the girl's walk out of the bathroom and I smile. They look better on them then I thought they would. I laugh when I see the boy's jaws go on the floor. "Thanks a bunch, Miranda." Trish says. I smile, "No problem. You guys look great." "No, you look great." Ally says. "I'm torn because I love all of our dresses!" Ally jokes before laughing.

"Okay, well you guys better go." I say, pushing them towards their dates. "Aren't you coming?" I shrug, "No, Dominic's picking me up. I'll see you there." I smile. The girls give me a smirk/smile. I roll my eyes, "Go! Have fun! See you soon!" I push them out the doors and close them behind them.

"COUPLES!" I laugh and shake my head at myself. I've kind of established that I'm going to tell Dominic that I like him. I've wasted too much time already and at least I get it off my chest.

And who knows... he could be my new boyfriend.

* * *

**10:58pm**

"Hey, Trish." Ally comes up behind Trish who is dancing like a nut with Dez. Trish wouldn't say it, but she's actually having a really good time. And Austin and Ally. Well... we all know they're having fun. I mean, it's Austin and Ally.

"Hey! Having fun?" The girl's are now dancing in bare feet because their heels where beginning to hurt their feet when they jumped up and down to the music (Since that's all they allowed Ally to do.) Ally nods but looks around, "Have you seen Miranda?" Trish scrunches her eyebrows together in thought. Come to think of it, she hadn't.

"No, I haven't. Have you seen Dominic?" Austin comes up behind Ally and by this time Dez has joined the conversation as well. "No. That's why we where asking you." Ally says, worry filling her eyes. "You don't think they got jumped on their way here, do you?" Austin laughs and grabs Ally's hand. Those instant butterflies are back in Ally's stomach at Austin's touch. She'd never get tired of these butterflies.

"Come on, Ally. This is Miranda we're talking about. She'd jump them sooner then anybody would jump her." Dez shrugs after thinking for a second, "Maybe Dominic took her back to his house." Dez, being the D- Student that he is, didn't mean what that came off as meaning, so he was a bit confused when Ally and Trish slapped him and Austin buried his face in his hand and laughs.

"Dude, Again. Miranda we're talking about." "Where do you think they are?"

* * *

"98... 99...100...101...102..." I found a rubber stress ball in Sonic Boom and I'm now throwing it at a wall and catching it. Stupid Dominic. It's been two almost three hours. He hasn't shown up yet. I know my hard work paid off for the girls and Austin & Dez... but did all the hard work for my dress pay off?

Not really if my date ditched me. I called him, texted, -I even called his mom, as I have his mom's cell phone number from when they lived here. Nothing. His mom told me that he was on his way to pick me up but that was an hour ago.

"103..." I hear the Sonic Boom door bell jingle and I turn around to see who it is. "104- Sorry, we're clo-"

I'll admit, a part of me wanted to think it was Dominic. Another part of me thought it was a bulgur. Another part of me thought it was a mall security guard telling me to go home.

"Miranda? What are you still doing here?" I had let my hair down from the bun I had it in, and I had moved my flower so that it was on the right side of my head in the front, not on the bun in the back. I let out a deep breath as my eyes start to heat up.

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez walk through the doors. I'm happy to see them, but I'm sad that it's not Dominic. Where is he?

"Dominic never came." I say, shrugging as some tears fall from my eyes. I'm so stupid. I should have known it too. "I've been waiting for 3 hours." I shake my head and take in a deep breath.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. "We came to see why you weren't at Prom." I nod, "Yeah, well, my prom has been a disaster. I hope you guys had fun." "Well, who says Prom is over yet?" Austin says. I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Just because we left school, doesn't mean Prom is over! Come on girl, you made these dresses, you deserve to dance in yours." Trish says. I laugh as Austin blares music from his iPhone that he connected to the store's speakers.

Who needs boys? I've got my friends.

* * *

untitled_399/set?id=72007832&lid=2221407

I'm walking through Sonic Boom on my way up to the practice room to work on the melody to a song that Ally hasn't had time to write when somebody stops me. "Miranda-" I stop in my tracks and take a deep breath.

Turning around, I come face to face with somebody who I didn't want to see ever again. In my life.

"Sorry about last night." I smile at Dominic. "It's fine." I shake my head and hold my book tighter to my chest. "I got tied up with my girlfriend." My face drops. Is he for real? Did I hear that right?

"Y...You're girlfriend?"

"Yeah. We went to the movies and I completely forgot."

* * *

**}:) ****DUN DUN DUN. What should Miranda do? Should she still tell him she likes him, even though he has a girlfriend? ...**I'm evil. }:) And Sick. 

**No really, I'm really sick in bed, but I typed this up for y'all :) **

**...Now... back to sleep.**

**Review? ...Please?**

**Xoxo,**

**Max1098**


	6. Chapter 6 Stinky Advice & Stupid Boys

_A/N: So... this is a great chapter that I wrote a couple of days ago at like... 10 o'clock PM... But, I think it's one of my best. Since this chapter has a lot to do with Advice, review with any advice you'd give to Miranda or Dominic. :)_

_Disclaimer- I don't own J-14's latest interview with Ross Lynch (duh), Austin & Ally, Polyvore or "Like I Would" by: Megan and Liz. _

* * *

_Last time on Mayhem & Miranda_

_"...You're girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah. We went to the movies and I completely forgot."_

* * *

untitled_685/set?id=84811081&lid=2221407

"Here's what I don't understand," I'm sitting in the practice room, listening to Ally and Trish rant about Dominic. It's actually kind of annoying but I have to sit through it, because they are so mad right now; I wouldn't dare try and make a move to get out of here. The boys are sitting across the room, making faces at the girls and ducking every time one of them swings their arm out in a gesture of annoyance.

Funny to think that what they don't know, that I do, would send them into oblivion.

"Why he would set you up like that! I mean, he's known you way longer; he should do his duty as a friend and fulfill his promise!" Ally rants. I roll my eyes at her... even though she's completely right. "Not only that," Trish adds, continuing to pace in front of me and the boys with Ally. "But he should have at least called you or something!"

"Or at least visited her today!" ...Did I mention I didn't tell them about that? "What a jerk!" Ally and Trish yell, causing both Austin and Dez to jump in their seats. ...I'm starting to wonder if they fell asleep while the girls where ranting. Although, I'm not sure how they could have, because they're extremely loud.

Ally and Trish cross their arms over their chests. I raise an eyebrow at them. _You have no idea. _"C...Can I say something?" Austin pipes up, standing up with Dez standing right after him. "Dominic is also a guy." Trish and Ally give him a "You're an idiot" look while Dez is just nodding and smiling like an idiot. "We're guys; we forget things." Austin says.

Dez nods, "It's true. I forgot where I put my belt this morning." I make a face at Dez while Trish lets out a loud, annoyed huff. "Are you actually defending the jerk?" Ally walks up next to Trish, "And somebody can't just_ forget_ about _prom_." she says, giving her boyfriend a look. "No, I'm not defending him. I'm just saying Miranda shouldn't break up almost a life-long friendship because Dominic was just being a dude." Austin slowly explains to the two boiling girls in front of him.

Trish and Ally start to argue with the boys and I swear, I'm getting a major headache from them. "Um... Hey guys?" I ask through the noise. "Guys? Hey!" ...Nothing? Seriously? "HEY! TEAM AUSTIN & ALLY!" I yell, this time making people stop talking and turn to face me. I stand up from the piano bench where I've been sitting and I walk up to them. "...There's... There's something I haven't told y'all about Dominic."

Every eyebrow in the room raises my way. Trish crosses her arms across her chest again while giving me a look that says, "Spill.". I sigh and open my mouth to continue but Trish speaks up. "He's always been the biggest jerk ever?" Trish questions. I roll my eyes at Trish. "No, No. Actually, he was never like that." "So...?" Dez says, obviously getting insanely impatient. "You are the slowest story-teller _ever-_ !" Dez whines.

I roll my eyes at Dez, and sigh. "He's been through a lot." The people in the room are now thinking I'm weird and are starting to agree with Dez, I bet. "And I think, because of that... he changed. He was a sweet-heart when he was with me, and he knew how to make me laugh when I felt like crying." I see everybody's face go soft as my face changes, showing I'm thinking about the many times he's helped me. "But... When he was with his "friends"... he was a complete jerk, and I felt like I didn't know him and he was just doing it to hurt me. I doubt that's the case, but that's what it felt like." I say, sighing as I remember how he acted.

They really aren't kidding when they say that girls remember everything.

"And, since I'm not going to public school with him, I wasn't able to warn him about what's not a good idea." After a second of silence, Dez speaks up, a serious look plastered on his face instead of his usual goofy smile. He obviously felt for me. "But, why would you need to do that? He's 14." I shake my head, "He's 15. His birthday is in February and mine is in August. And because, like I said, he's been through a lot and doesn't always know what's right." After another couple of seconds Dez is the only one who dares to speak up.

"So...?" I roll my eyes. "So," I mock his tone of voice, making him glare at me. "he made some bad decisions lately that... is making me question who he is anymore." "Comes on," Austin says in a soft voice, "It can't be that bad." I let out a small laugh as I hold back the tears threatening to spill. "What do you qualify as bad?" I ask, quietly. Austin looks taken back by the question but answers it anyway. "Uh... I don't know. Not keeping a date? Ditching class? I don't know." I nod as I look down.

"What would you call stealing a Principal's tablet?" I ask them in a quiet voice as I continue to look down. When I raise my eyes to look at them, I see Austin with his mouth hanging open and eyes as wide as saucers, all the color drain from Ally's face, Trish drops her arms to her sides and stands up straight, and Dez just puts a hand on his chin. "A jail-bird?" Dez offers, obviously not getting that nobody really had to answer.

Austin slaps him while a single tear falls down my face. Trish steps a single step towards me. "He stole his Principal's tablet?" I nod as I wipe a tear off my cheek. "From his old school. He got suspended for the rest of the school year. They only had two days left but... still..." I say, not letting it leave a small voice. "Why would he do that?" Austin asks. I shrug, "He was hanging out with the wrong people. ...And that's not the worst part."

"Man, this guy is _messed up_." Dez says, his usual Dez-iness back into his voice. I roll my eyes as everybody looks at me with anxious eyes. "...He has a girlfriend." This causes everyone's jaws to drop and eyes to get big.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"He has a girlfriend?!" Ally yells at me, walking up to me who was now sitting in the chair Austin was sitting in a couple of minutes ago. "I think we established that, Ally." "Stupid boys." Trish mutters under her breath. "Girl, you're too good for him. I've heard enough. You stay as far away from that jerk as possible and I promise you, the next time I see that little-" "TRISH!" Austin yells, cutting her off.

Trish huffs and crosses her arms over his chest.

"Wait, why do you like him if he's so awful? I know you, Miranda," I look down at my lap as Dez steps next to Ally. "And people like that make you sick." You know something? That is a very good question. "...I don't know. Maybe it's because I know that's not the real him. I know that he used to be sweet and... you know, if I do decide to tell him I like him, I want to be with the guy I knew when I was 3. Not the one he's become." I tell them.

The only one that I think understands even a little bit is Austin. "Wait- You're still contemplating about telling him you like him?" Trish asks. I had told Ally and Trish that I was gonna tell him that I like him... which is getting harder and harder to try to do. "After everything he's done to you?" Trish adds.

"I don't know. I'm confused...What do you guys think?"

"No. Defiantly not. He's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you." Trish says, pushing Dez out-of-the-way. I roll my eyes. Didn't she just say that, like, 30 seconds ago? "I get it, Trish. He's a jerk. I get it." As Trish is glaring at me, her phone beeps. "Oh. Shoot. Back to work. Poo. See y'all later!" She says before leaving the practice room. "I say it's time to tell him. You've missed enough chances to tell him." Ally says, smiling, before waving and walking back down to take care of the store.

"Dez?" I quietly ask. He shakes his head... not a good sign. "You deserve better, Miranda." Dez says, patting my shoulder before following Ally out of the practice room and yelling after her, something about a pizza piano.

I don't wanna know.

"Great." I mumble, putting my face in my hands; forgetting there was still one person left in the room. "Miranda," Austin sits down in the chair next to me. I pick my head up. "Austin, don't say anything; Okay? I'm tired of hearing the same advice over and over. Okay? I just want my old friend back!" I tell him, yelling at the end. He doesn't even wince when I raise my voice. Instead, he says, "Fine. I won't say anything. But, just let me just say this... It's going to take a lot of courage, but just go up and do it." I sit up straighter as confusion starts to plaster on my face.

"What?" I say, even though I know exactly what he's talking about. "Get it over with, because if you let it sit on your stomach for a while, you're going to be unsure if you should do it or not." I sigh and groan. "But it already has! It's been sitting on my stomach for 2 years!" I yell at him, feeling so dang frustrated. "Just do it. I gotta go warm up for my show." Austin says before giving me a hug and leaving the practice room.

I sigh and look around the practice room. It was so much easier when we where kids- we didn't have to worry about stuff like this. I hope that girlfriend of his knows what she's getting herself into. She's probably some Beauty Queen or something. Ha. Same girls he always falls for- annoying. You know what though? There's a difference between all those girlfriends and me (besides the fact that I've never had a boyfriend.). They'd never love him like I would.

...

Ha. Look at me. I'm quoting songs now.

I spot a guitar in the corner of the room and sit up straighter.

Maybe I don't need advice to fix a broken heart...

* * *

"Hey, Austin." I say, walking behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turns around and smiles. "Hey," I sigh, "Can I open for you?" He makes a face at me but says, "Sure... Have you actually performed before?" He asks. I laugh and push some stray hairs out of my face. "No, but I can tell the truth. That's all I need." I smile. He shoots me a smile before pointing to Sonic Boom's main door.

"Let's go. ...You're weird you know that?"

"I know."

* * *

"Hi! Not many of you know who I am... actually, none of you know who I am- but I'm a friend of Austin Moon and I'm gonna open this show for him." I smile and sit down on the stool as people clap. "My name is Miranda if you care," I say, causing a few chuckles to arise from the crowd. I see Jimmy Starr walk in, obviously expecting to see Austin on stage. I see Dez flip his video camera on as Austin explains what's going on to Ally and Trish. "So... There's really nothing I can say about this song other than, it tells a very personal story for me... even if I didn't write it."

After a couple other chuckles, I start the song.

_**"Like I Would"**_

_She is a pageant queen, __with over 20 titles to her name _

_But here's the funny thing, _

_She's not a day older than 15._

_See, I have bigger dreams, __than living in this town _

_I__'m not a beauty queen _

_I would stay, but I don't wanna drown_  
_ But then there's you _

_You won't dream that big and that's why_  
_ She's the kind of girl you marry _

_And I'm the kind you don't _

_She's the one you wanna carry to your brand new home _

_After your honeymoon, right _

_She looked better in white than I ever could, but _

_She won't love you like I would_  
_ He is the basketball star, the captain of the team _

_And it's so sad to think _

_T__hat's it the only place he'll take his dream _

I look up to the crowd and who do I see standing there?

None other than Dominic.

_In 20 years from now, when he's married to his beauty queen _

_He'll look down at his baby _

_Is this as perfect as it seems?_  
_ But then there's you _

_You wouldn't dream that big, and that's why_  
_ She's the kind of girl you marry _

_And I'm the kind you don't _

_She's the one you wanna carry to your brand new home _

_After your honeymoon, right _

_She looked better in white than I ever could, but _

_She won't love you like I would_  
_ Maybe I regret not loving you _

_A__nd maybe it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do_  
_ She's the kind of girl you marry _

_And I'm the kind you don't _

_Ooh, but I'm just not right for you, oh_  
_ She's the kind of girl you marry _

_And I'm the kind you don't _

_She's the one you wanna carry to your brand new home _

_After your honeymoon, right _

_She looked better in white than I ever could, but _

_She won't love you like I would_

Let's just say, even though I didn't say anything; It was so good to get that off my chest.

* * *

_I really like this chapter. Let me know what you think in a review and leave any advice for Miranda... she'll appreciate it in the next chapter! ;) _

_If y'all haven't listened to this song; please go do that. It's seriously an amazing song and Megan and Liz make some amazing original music as well as some rocking covers! :) _

_So... Leave a review, eat a cookie, stare at a rainbow, laugh with a duck and bounce a balloon around your house. :P See ya in the next chapter! :)_

_xoxo,_

_Max1098_


End file.
